Players are no good, rotten people!
by KSRF
Summary: Edward and Emmett bet that Edward can't get Bella. Edward is a total player and Bella hates him. But when she starts to fall into his trap and Edward starts to see what an amazing girl she is, will his bet come in the way?
1. A telling off

**Disclaimer: I do not own the twilight series, unfortunately! and i do not wish to steal it from Stephenie Meyer! I wish i was as good a writer as her!**

Players are no good, rotten people!

Chapter 1

I quietly paced the floor in the room, thinking. I knew I had to study for a math exam coming up but I disregarded that for now. I could hear Alice chatting away on the phone outside my door. Alice and her sister, Rosalie shared a dorm with me. We all went to Milton College and studied architecture. We were really the closest of friends and almost did everything together. Alice was talking with this guy she met a week ago, Jasper. I knew she had fallen for him because she wouldn't shut up about him since she met him. I filted out the noise of her voice and concentrated on my current problem. My dog, Jimmy sat on the bed, staring at me with puppy dog eyes.

My problem was Rosalie. She had just broken up with her boyfriend, Damien, and she was tearing her hair out because of it. I had to find her another boy, and fast. I went over to jimmy and sat on my knees. "What do you think jimmy? Who would be perfect for Rosalie?"

I sat there for a while, racking my brain for any boys that would be suitable for Rosalie when I was interrupted by Alice running into my room. She slid down on the floor next to me and turned me towards her. "He wants to go out with me! Jasper asked me out! Oh. My. Gosh! What should I wear, I have to get everything ready…and that means only one thing."

"Uh, congratulations Alice on getting a date with Jasper but please don't make us pay for it."

"But Bella, I really like him, if I don't look representable in front of him he'd probably dump me right away."

"That doesn't mean I have to come shopping with you!" I pleaded

"Awww, but with Rosalie being so down in the dumps lately, I have no one to go with."

She put her hands under her face and mimicked Jimmy's puppy dog eyes. I glared fiercely at Jimmy, "When did you teacher her to do really good puppy dog eyes?" I asked him sarcastically.

Alice giggled and jumped up, pulling me up with her, "Okay, that's done then, we are totally going shopping tomorrow!"

Alice went over to Jimmy and ruffled his hair, "You come in handy don't you." She giggled and skipped out of the room.

"Hey, Alice?" I asked

"Yes?" she answered poking her head back into my room,

"Does Jasper have any friends for Rosalie, it would be great if we returned her to her normal, chirpy self."

"Ooo, good idea Bells, I'll ask him later."

"Good, then I can stop worrying."

"Awww, you're too nice Bella, worrying about Rosalie like this, you really are a great friend!"

"I know." I smiled as she left the room

I looked back over at Jimmy while he yawned. I gave him a quick pat and stared into his brown orbs, "Who's a good boy? He he he, you're funny!"

I said as he made a silly face.

I stretched up and walked out of the room into the main area where we had the couch and TV and front door. The kitchen led off to my left with a stylish door saying _Cook's Area_.

As if on cue, my stomach rumbled and I swung open the kitchen door. I went over to the fridge and raided it until I found a tub of yoghurt. I opened it and got a spoon from the drawer, making my way out to the main room again. Alice was in her room, looking through her clothes so I went and sat on her bed.

"Bella, can you believe I have worn all of these clothes before, I think I have to throw them all out."

I almost spat up the spoon of yoghurt I had just eaten. "Are you serious Alice, don't you ever use your clothes more than once?"

"Well, they go so out of style after I've worn them."

I looked at the bulging pile which was her closet.

She turned around and looked at me, hands on her hips, "I guess our shopping trip tomorrow will be longer than ever since I have to get a whole new wardrobe."

I groaned and lay back on her head dramatically.

"Why?" I asked looking up at the ceiling, "Why do you make me live with this shopping freak?"

Alice giggled and started arranging her clothes.

I trudged out of the room unhappily, throwing out my empty yoghurt box. I heard silent sobs from inside Rosalie's room and I entered cautiously.

I saw Rosalie crying softly on her bed. I came and sat down next to her, pulling her into a hug. "Sshh, it's alright rose, it's alright, the jerk has left, no where in sight."

"I still can't believe he cheated on me, aren't I good enough for him?"

"Noo, sweetie, don't say that. He's not good enough for you, that's the problem!"

She sobbed silently on my chest, and when she pooled away, I saw a wet patch where she had been crying on me.

"Oh, sorry." She croaked

"That's okay, I don't really care for this top that much anyway."

She nodded and lay back down on her pillow. I took off her shoes and put the duvet cover over her. I silently went out of the room and returned to my own. I lay down on the bed, and pulled out my math book. Great, now I only had to study for six hours and I'll be fine for the exam. I cursed myself for not starting earlier and then opened the book.

Another six hours later I got up and stretched. I spared a glance over at my clock. 4:30 pm. Great, not only had I now finished my study, but I was bored.

I decided I'd take a trip out to town, grabbing my purse and jacket.

"Alice, I'm going out to town because I have nothing better to do, you wanna come?"

"No thanks," she replied "I want to sort out my clothes a bit more."

I was just about to ask how she couldn't have done that in the six hours I had spent studying but then shut my mouth, remembering the huge pile of clothes she had.

"Okay." I yelled, heading out the door.

Once outside, I headed for my truck, turning on the engine, and driving away.

I took the slowest route to town, knowing I had time to spare. I bobbed my head happily as my favourite song came on the radio and I turned it up. I sung along with lyrics and even did a little air guitar, giggling at myself.

Once I reached the town, I quickly grabbed a parking space and headed for a café I loved.

Walking in the guy at the counter smiled at me, "Hey Bella, haven't seen you in a while. Do you want the regular cappuccino?"

He asked. I smiled, I was a regular at this café and everyone who worked here knew me, and u knew them. "Yeah, thanks Dave, I'll be by the window."

"Okay." He smiled and I smiled back heading for a vacant spot near the window.

As I was served my cappuccino, I noticed a guy outside the window, making out. I grimaced looking down at my drink. This guy was the college ladies man or player. He date a girl for one week, inviting her to his bed, then dumping her. His name was Edward and he was star captain of the basketball team. Although most of the girls knew they were going to get dumped, they couldn't help throwing themselves at him. And when they were with him, they thought they'd be with him forever…until they got dumped. But they were all the same, blondes mostly, cocky, over confident, and hardly wearing anything most of the time. These girls were Edwards "type".

The coupled kept kissing and I turned away from them in disgust. Dave came and sat down next to me, "Do you mind if I sit with you, the café isn't that busy, so I get a little bored."

"Sure, I don't mind, as long as I don't have to see the cocky player over there, I'm fine."

Dave turned to see Edward kissing and made a face. I giggled. Dave also went to Milton College and knew all about Edward. "I know what you mean," he started "I wouldn't be surprised if half of the school girls became STD positive."

I giggled and smiled at him warmly. Dave was one of my best friends, more like a brother, we always shared a laugh.

"The café been busy lately?" I asked casually

"Oh yeah, we've had a lot of customers, I'm really happy how the café's becoming popular, the place where people meet up with friends and have chats."

I smiled, "I'm glad, café Morisse is one of my favourite places, if it ever shut down, I would be very disappointed."

We smiled at eachother but then as the little bell rang that indicated the was a new customer, Dave had to hurry off.

I sighed silently and enjoyed the warmth of my cappuccino. I turned around to see that Edward was gone, and no longer kissing. I sighed in relief and enjoyed the view of the fountain in the middle of the mall. I heard the bell chime and looked over to the door to see who was coming into the café now. I almost gagged. In came Edward strutting stupidly and ordering a coffee with a fake voice.

"Ugh," I thought to myself. "What a pig-headed ass."

I continued drinking my coffee and took a book out of my purse, begging to red where I last left off. After reading two pages, I was snapped out of my reading world by Edward sitting down opposite me.

"Hey sugar pie, you're looking sexy today."

"Did I say you could sit next to me, please leave now." I replied, trying not to get angry.

I continued reading my book but he didn't leave, "Hey, are you deaf, I told you to leave me alone, now scat."

"Awww, come on sweetie, don't you want a turn with the Edward? Don't worry, I'll go easy with you!"

My mouth hung open and my eyes narrowed. I stuffed the book in my back and put the correct change to pay for my coffee on the table. "I have never met someone so self-absorbed, and such a pig-headed, arrogant, ignorant, ass hole. I told you to go away but you completely ignored it, you have to respect for women, and others. You better get off that high cloud of yours before you fall off it."

I turned around and took the change to the counted, a smirk lighting up my face. Dave leant in and whispered to me "You are the best Bells, you really showed him, look, he's completely shocked. Just promise me he won't ever get near you again."

"I promise." I whispered back before handing him the money and walking out.

As soon as I got into my truck I gigged with delight and my eyes shone with malice. "One for Bella Swan, none for Edward Cullen."

**Okay, that's the first chapter, i hope it was good! By the way, this isn't just another Bella, Edward player story! there is mystery and fun and humour! Please review and tell me what you thought!**


	2. I don't want you driving with him

Chapter 2

After meeting Edward at the café, I drove home, eager to spend dinner with my friends. Once I got home, I found Alice in her room, surrounded by neat piles of clothes. "Okay," she started "I've narrowed the things I'm going to throw out into three piles, the rest I'll keep and organize into my cupboard. I rolled my eyes and gave her a hug. "What was that for?" she asked

"For being typical Alice and no-one else." I replied happily, going into the kitchen and starting to make dinner. I stole a glance at my watch. 6:15. had I really spent that long at the café? All well, I sighed to myself before preparing a lasagne for dinner. The dinner was ready in an hour and I set it all down on the nicely made table. "Alice, rose, its dinner, you better get your butts down here for it gets cold." I yelled through the apartment. Alice came skipping out to me from her room, but it took a couple of minutes before Rosalie came. She had pulled her hair into a nice ponytail and all traces of her crying had vanished. She really cleaned up well, I thought to myself smiling. "Hey rose, how you holding up?" I asked her as we sat down and started eating.

"Better." She replied honestly, eating slowly.

Once we were finished, the girls helped me wash up and we sat on the couch with ice cream and started watching TV. We watched a romantic movie called you've got mail and cuddled up together. Jimmy even came and sat with us. This was defiantly what I'd call a cosy night! Jimmy, playfully licked our faces, taking turns to sit with us each as we watched the movie. At the end, we all were so tired we could hardly move. "I'm going to be." We all said in unison, then we all laughed at our words. Giggling, we all headed off too bed, chiming good night to eachother.

I got into my PJ's and snuggled down into bed with Jimmy lying at my feet. I thought back to when I was at the café and giggled again at my encounter with Edward, the way his face looked after I had spoken to him. But then suddenly, I sat up in bed, my eyes wide. Alice had said Jasper's last name was Cullen. Edward and Jasper were brothers! OH! MY! GOD!

My senses started to cloud with doubt about Alice dating Jasper, what if Jasper was a player like his brother? What if Alice got hurt! I'd have to bring the subject up tomorrow with Alice, if any one hurt Alice, or Rosalie for that matter, I would them. Once Rosalie found Damien cheating on her I had punched him in the face. Although I bruised my knuckles, Rosalie had been glad for it and thanked me many times. If jasper dare hurt Alice, I would have to teach him a thing or two!

But after twenty minutes of thinking in bed, sleep over took me and I happily slipped into my dreams.

I woke up the next morning with sun shining down on the bed. I smiled happily at the beauty of it. Then I remembered about Jasper. I decided I'd bring up the subject at breakfast.

I got up and got ready for the day, going to my bathroom that connected to my room to have a shower. I came out and put on a clean pair of jeans and a green sweater. I would have to thank Alice one day for all of the clothes. Then I groaned as I remembered today was our "big" shopping trip!

I stomped off to make breakfast, seeing Alice twirling around the main room, giddy with excitement! "Don't forget our shopping trip today Bella."

"I won't." I groaned

I made breakfast quickly, French toast, laying it down on the table. "Rose is sleeping still, leave breakfast for her." Alice whispered

"Awww, but it'll get cold." I complained

"No, she needs this sleep, let her be." Alice snapped at me.

I gave up with defeat, knowing I couldn't argue with Alice. As we started eating I remembered Jasper and decided to talk to her about it now.

"Alice, I'm worried." I started,

"Why?" she asked looking up from her plate.

"Jasper and Edward are brothers right. What if Jasper's a player like his brother. What if he hurts you?" I blurted out

Alice stayed silent for a minute, chewing silently.

She swallowed, "Because I know his nature, he is nothing like his brother, he's caring and sweet and kind and not a knock off like his brother. He even thinks his brother is a self-absorbed pig."

I sighed with relief, "Good, but please still be careful, I don't want you to end up like rose." I said quietly, making sure Rosalie, if she was awake, could not hear us.

"That's sweet Bella, but I'll be fine, thanks."

I nodded silently.

"Just don't go anywhere near Edward." I said.

"Oh don't worry, I won't." she replied.

"Hey Bella," Alice said, looking up from her plate again, "How did you know they were brothers?"

"Because the both have the last name Cullen."

"Okay, how come you suddenly made the connection?"

"Because I kind of ran into Edward yesterday at café morisse and I called him a pig-headed, arrogant, ignorant ass hole." I said blushing.

Alice giggled, "Way to go Bella." She said laughing.

I smiled back and started laughing with her. "I…can…imagine… the look….on his face." Alice said between breaths.

"Yeah, it was pretty priceless." I laughed with her.

After cleaning up breakfast and leaving some for Rosalie, Alice pulled me out the front door and into her car outside.

"Alice, how long with this take?" I asked cautiously

"Hmm, about five hours at the least."

I groaned.

We were at the mall. The first two hours passed surprisingly quickly, but the last three were the worst. She had has looking in Victoria secret, country road, esprit, and any clothing store she lay her eyes on.

In the fourth hour she went on her own and I was allowed to do what I want for that one hour. I decided to go to the café again, I had nothing better to do.

When I went in, I was greeted by Dave again. "Hey Bella, back again?" he asked smiling, "is it something here that keeps bringing you back, perhaps me?" he asked sarcastically.

I chuckled, "Well Alice dragged me on a five hour shopping trip and I get this hour to myself so I came here." I said smiling.

"The regular?" he asked and I nodded seating myself on a couch.

"Will you join me again?" I asked Dave as he delivered my cappuccino.

He smiled, "sure." He said seating himself opposite me.

"Hey, what happened after I left yesterday? What did Edward do?"

I asked starting the conversation.

Dave grinned, "Well, when you left he just stared at the door, he looking really stupid and everyone was looking at him! It was hilarious, you really told him!"

I smiled to myself, "He needed it." I said more to myself than to Dave.

But he still nodded in agreement. "Players are no good, rotten people!" he agreed. "Bella, just promise you'll never date him, he'll just hurt you, you know."

"I know Dave, I know, but there's always some good in people. Don't completely dump him in the dirt, but that doesn't excuse him of all his faults, all he needs is a push in the right direction every now and then, but no one's there to give it to him. But don't worry, I won't take on that task."

"Good." Dave said smiling, "hey, have you finished your model yet?" Dave asked.

"OH! MY! GOSH!" I shrieked, wide-eyed! "I totally forgot, when's it due again?"

"Next week on Thursday."

"Shit!"

"Hey, if you want, I could help you, I've finished mine and I have nothing better to do!"

"Really, you'd do that for me?" I asked hopefully

"Yeah, sure! How about I come round to your place?"

"Sure, today is Sunday, so how about come round next Saturday."

"Sure."

"Cool, it's a date." I said smiling

Dave stopped and frowned, I giggled and quickly corrected, "I mean as a friend date, not a real date."

"Oh, sorry, I misunderstood."

"That's okay." I giggled, although we were close, we didn't want to date.

I glanced at my watch, "Oh sorry Dave, I have to meet Alice soon, but thanks for the coffee, here, let me get my wallet."

I made to grab my wallet but Dave stopped me, "Don't Bella, this is on me."

"Awww, thanks Dave, you're the best." I said hugging him and heading out!

I met Alice near the fountain and we started to head home, "What about the fifth hour?" I asked surprised.

"Don't need it, I've gotten everything I wanted."

I sighed, "Thank god."

"Come on now, before I change my mind." She giggled and we went to her car.

Once we arrived home, we had the same night as yesterday, undisturbed. Although Alice was rushing around the house getting ready for her date with Jasper tonight.

Rosalie and I were in the middle of watching an action movie when the phone rang. "I'll get it." I moaned and got up from the couch stretching. I went over to the phone and picked it up, "Hello?"

"Hey there, you're Bella right?"

"Yes, who may I be speaking to?"

"Edward, now listen, Jasper, you know my brother, yeah him, he's dating Alice or whatever and he told me to call your place and ask if Alice wants to be picked up? Although I would be picking her up because Jasper is still getting ready, so uh, could you ask her?"

"Hmm, hold on a sec." I told him.

I shouted out, "Hey Alice, come here for a moment with you."

Alice stopped brushing her hair and came over to me, "What?"

"Edward's asking if you want to be picked up for tonight for you date. Jasper can't pick you up because he's still getting ready. Listen Alice, I don't want you riding with that mustard, how about I'll drive you."

Alice stayed quiet for a moment, "Yeah, your right, I don't want to go with him, okay, are you alright with driving me?"

"If it keeps him away from you then of course."

She nodded and smiled at me before going back to her room.

I put the phone back to my ear, "Sorry, but she declined the offer, I'll driver her instead."

"I'm a bastard now am I?" he asked from the phone.

I face turned read and my voice went all cloudy, "Above everything else, yes, you are a bastard."

"You haven't even met me."

"Yes I have, we met yesterday at Café morisse, do you remember me calling you a pig-headed, arrogant, ignorant ass hole? Or have you seen so many other girls since then that you've forgotten me."

The phone went quiet and I smiled in victory, then there was a long beep, indicating he had hung up. I smiled to myself in victory and did a little victory dance. Then I yelled out, "Alice, you ready to go?"

**okay, next chapter, Emmett and Edward have a bet. So what are you waiting for, plese review now and i'll be really happy! **


	3. stranded

Chapter 3

EPOV

I grinded my teeth in anger as I slammed the phone down onto its holder. "Why that rotten little bitch!" I cursed quietly to myself.

"Not only did she call me a pig-headed, arrogant, ignorant ass hole but she calls me a bastard, she's just another stupid nerd." I cursed under my breath.

From behind me I heard a chuckle. I spun around angrily to see Emmett leaning on the frame of the doorway chuckling at me. "What?" I growled.

"You really dig that chick don't you?" he asked walking towards me.

"I do not, I just cursed her, didn't you hear."

"Tut, tut Edward, you know better than anyone that if you hate someone you secretly like them." He said placing a hand on my shoulder.

"Not true, you can equally hate the opposite sex." I said aggressively shrugging off his hand from my shoulder.

"You're just angry you can't get a girl." He said patting me on the back.

"Not true, I can get any girl I want brother!" I spat at him.

"Then why can't you get this one?"

"I can, I just don't want to nab a nerd." I glared at him dangerously, this was definitely leading to a wrestle.

"No, you're just pissed that you can't get her."

"Not true."

"Alright then, I'll bet you, if you can get her in two weeks, I'll give you my bean bag chair, if I win and you can't get her then I get you Ipod."

I thought about the deal, I had wanted Emmett's bean bag for ages, but I loved my Ipod. But what was I thinking, I could get whatever girl I wanted.

I looked him the eye and grinned, "Deal."

"Good, by the way, the deal starts tomorrow."

I grinned, "Fine by me."

I looked at my car keys on the table and grinned to myself, might aw well get a head start. I grabbed them and ran out to my car. I started the car and drove off.

I decided I would pick up Alice and ask if Bella would like to come along too if she thought I would be harmful…then I could driver her back! My plan was formulated and set in my head. It took twenty minutes to drive there and soon I was pulling up in front of the building. I smiled and ran into the building and pressed up for the elevator. Once inside I pressed level six. When the elevator doors opened again I was on level six and I remembered what dorm number Jasper had said. 23. I went over to the door that had a big metal 23 on it and knocked. I heard the noise of a TV and dishes clattering in the sink and a slight muffled voice saying, "Who could that be?"

A beautiful strawberry blonde girl opened the door with a slight smile and a puzzled expression. "Hello, can we help you?"

"Hey, I'm Edward Cullen, I'm here to pick up Alice."

I heard a banging of dishes and a curse before I saw Bella storm out of the kitchen. "What the heck are you doing here?" she almost screamed at me.

"I'm here to pick up Alice."

"I thought I told you already, I was driving her."

I saw another girl with short cropped blonde hair emerge from another room with a puzzled expression on her face. She came to stand next to Bella with the same questioning look. I suppressed a laugh, they both looked identical standing there with their hands on their hips. The strawberry blonde girl was standing at the back of them, her eye brows knitted together I a frown and confusion on her face. "I know, but Jasper insisted. Listen, I know you think I'm a jerk, but I have to do this for my brother so will you just let me drive her?" I directed the question to Bella who had now crossed her arms. I marvelled at her curves and the way her lips were pushed out in a pout, asking for a kiss. "Hmm, how about no and I don't trust you."

"Listen, if you're so worried about trust, come along with me, make sure I don't do anything bad." I rolled my eyes but kept my expected expression up.

She was lost in thought for a moment before her eyes narrowed, "Fine." She agreed.

"Okay, well good, I'll wait downstairs, my car's the silver Volvo."

I went down to my car and it took them another five minutes to come down. They both sat in the back seat and we stayed silent the whole way there. When finally the pixie had been dropped of to Jasper and Bella was coming back into the car, I insisted on her riding in the front seat, "I'm not going to bite." I laughed.

"Hmm, how do I know your not lying." She said annoyed, but went to sit in the front seat.

"Did you really mean what you said?" I asked

"Of course I did." She snapped.

We stayed silent for another couple of minutes before I broke the silence again, "Why are you angry at me? Have I done something wrong, what have I ever done to you?"

"Nothing, it's just the way you hold yourself, the way you blow off every girl you've ever had. The fact that you've never had a long time relationship."

"Well, what if that's stuff personal."

"Doesn't matter, your so self-centred you flash every detail about yourself to everyone so that there is no secret about you."

"Ouch."

"You asked, I'm telling the truth." She glared angrily out the window.

"So…I'll have no chance with you then?" I asked hopefully.

"None what so ever."

"Tell me why." I whispered seductively.

"Number one, how do I know I won't get dropped like any of your other girls? Number two, I don't like you, number three, your personality is so self centred you wouldn't be going on a date with me, you'd be going on a date with yourself. And number four, I don't like you."

"You said that twice."

"That's because I hate you twice as much."

I looked away from the road and gently stroked her arm, a move I had used with most of the other girls. She stiffened under my touch, "Am I really that bad?"

She shivered, "Yes." She said uneasily.

"Oh really?" I asked raising an eyebrow, stroking her some more. Suddenly we hit something, a pole. Bella screamed as we collided and the air bags fluttered up in front of us. After a few minutes of breathing slowly and ensuring me were okay, we popped the air bags. "God Dammit Edward. What the fuck are you trying to do, kill us? You should of kept your filthy hands off of me and watched the god damn road."

I chuckled slightly at her anger and she glared at me fiercely. "It's not funny, look, your car is pulverized," she said indicating the massive dent in the front of the car, "I doubt it will start now. If you hadn't tried badly flirting with me, we would have been home be now idiot."

Great, now I had gotten her really angry.

I got out to inspect the car. The dent was massive and the engine was a little bit smashed too. I went back to the car and kicked it into neutral. I slowly made it roll backwards. I inspected the car by lifting up the hood, the engine was badly damaged. Bella came out and inspected the engine. She made to move forward into it but I pushed her back. "What are you doing I asked her?"

She glared at me, "I am trying to fix your car now get your hand off me, my dad was a mechanic and he taught me a thing or two about cars now step away."

I scoffed at her demand but obliged anyway. I saw her bend over the car and fiddle with the engine, inspecting certain parts. Her bum stuck out as she bent down and I could not help think about how sexy she was right now, bending over like that. The top she was wearing showed her cleavage and I grinned foolishly. I met my eyes in a glare. She got up from her position and her eyes showed anger, "if you're looking at me in a dirty way Edward Cullen I am going to come over there right now and smack you silly."

I chuckled, "Ooo, I'm so scared."

She growled at me angrily but bent back down inspecting the car. It took her another ten minutes to fiddle with the engine, and as she was coming back out of her bend, she hit her head on the hood. "Shit." She said holding her head and sinking to the ground. "Ahh, shit, frikin Hell, why does hitting your head hurt so frikin much." She said squirming on the ground.

I chuckled and came over to her. "Need a hand?" I asked offering her my hand.

She looked at it and huffed but took it anyway, pulling herself up. "Thanks." She mumbled.

"So what's the problem?" I asked

"You hit it very hard, the engine is smashed, you need new parts to it, it won't start now, trust me!"

She huffed again and cleaned her oily hands on her jeans. Right now I started to notice our surroundings, we were in a forest, for my carelessness had taken us off the road. Instead of me thinking I had his a pole, I had actually his a tree. Where we stood, it was dark and damp and leaves clustered around our feet. The road was no where in sight. I whipped out my cell phone and unlocked the kea pad. "Great, no reception." I said unhappily.

"What? You have got to be kidding." Bella said taking her phone out from her purse. "Well, you're not kidding." She said sadly.

"What are going to do?" she asked.

"We'll have to sleep in the car tonight, we'll go looking for help in the morning, we'll most likely get lost if we try now!" I said getting into the car.

"What?" she shrieked, "You're not serious, I refuse to sleep in a car with you! Can't we look for help now?"

"Bella, be reasonable, do you think we'll got lost in the woods tonight if we try?"

"Maybe."

"Won't it be safer with my plan?"

"Perhaps."

"Then stop complaining and get in the car."

She hesitated, but then got in, glaring at me.

"You crashed on purpose, didn't you?" she asked still glaring at me.

"Yeah, I risked our lives and damaged my car so I could sleep in a car with Mrs. Cranky pants." I said, sarcasm dripping in my voice!

She rolled her eyes and closed her door. She got her jacket and draped it over herself. "Goodnight." Said crossly.

"Isn't a bit too early to go to sleep Bella," I looked at my watch, "It's 6:15."

"Well, if it gets me away from your annoying voice, then yes, I will go to sleep now."

"Ugh, what is your problem?" I asked harshly

"You." She said sadly.

At first I mistook her voice for anger but then realized it was sad.

"Bella, are you okay?" I asked carefully.

"No, I'm not okay. I'm stuck in a car with some moron, in the middle of the woods, in someplace I don't know, with no one I know with me." She said and I saw there was a tear sliding down her face.

Crying girls made me uncomfortable, I mean, what was I supposed to do, hug them and tell them it was going to be ok?

I shifted uncomfortably. "Uh, do you need some help or something?" I asked

"What, do I look like a mental patient to you?" she said, acid dripping from her voice.

"No, I just thought…oh never mind."

I slid my chair backwards so it was almost flat like a bed. "Do you want me to change your chair for you?"

"Just tell me how to do it."

"There's a button at the side of the chair."

She looked down and fiddled with buttons. Soon she was going farther up than down. I chuckled and leant over her, pushing the right button. "Better?" I asked.

She nodded.

Silence enveloped us once again and I coughed uncomfortably. "You know, this is very romantic, being stranded out here." I said slowly stroking her arm again.

She froze under my touch and shivered. I leant in and started kissing her arm. She gave a soft cry and pushed me away. "What am I doing wrong?" I whispered in her ear.

"Get away from me. I just told you, I'm alone, your not making this any easier."

"You're not alone, you have me, I could warm you up if you want?"

She scoffed and turned away from me. "G away ass hole."

"I can't, we're stranded remember?"

"Wow, can't believe you figured that out. We might have to sleep together but I'm sure as hell not going to talk to you."

"Are we sleeping together now? I can go with that!"

"Ha ha ha, very funny."

I started rubbing her arm again and shifting towards her but she shrugged me off, "I said get off of me, I'm not some sleezy whore you sleep with."

Despite her protest I continued rubbing her arm and then my arm snuck around her waist. As soon as it was there she pushed it off and turned around. "Not even you would go as far so to rape someone would you Edward Cullen?" I shook my head slowly. She glared at me, tears in her eyes and slapped me. She got out of the car and went into the back seat. "Stay away from me jerk."

I sighed, and turned away from her…I would have to win her over if I was going to win that bet. I could hear the sobs coming from the back seat that Bella was trying to cover up, but the sounded like ringing in my ears and made me want to protect her, to say it'll be okay and to hug her passionately. But somehow, I knew she wouldn't let me.

**Okay, so please review and tell me what you thought! :)**


	4. Falling feet

Chapter 4

EPOV

I woke up with the sun shining through the trees. I stretched, my back popping. I looked over my should at the sleeping figure which was Bella. I marvelled at her beautiful sleeping figure. Her plump pink lips were cast downwards and her tears from last night and dried to crust on her face. Her hair fell down her shoulder and body was curled into a tight ball. Suddenly she started talking and I turned around not to get caught looking at her since I had upset her so much yesterday. But after a moment I realised she was talking in her sleep and turned around to look at her again. At first I couldn't quite make out what she was saying but after a while it got clearer.

"Edward, you're a low mean idiot."

_Ouch._

"Edward, get away from me you bastard."

_That hurt._

"Edward, why don't you just go hump something with no brains."

_Pain._

"I hate you! You're a moron who can't keep his hands to himself."

_Okay, too much!_

I got out of the car, my heart throbbing. Am I really that bad? I asked myself. I shook my head and decided to make it up to her. "If I'm going to win her heart then I have to impress her by being…" I shuddered, "Caring, like her."

I got up and surveyed the surrounding forest. It was damp from morning dew and it looked beautiful. I followed the tire marks that the car had left and felt myself heading up the forest. After half an hour I reached a road with busy cars roaming past. I took out my phone and checked for service. None. I went to the side of the road and held up my hand as an indication for the cars to stop and let me on.

Twenty minutes later a girl came up beside me in a red jaguar. "Need a lift handsome?" she asked in a way she thought she was being seductive.

"Uh, yeah, I need to get somewhere with phone connection."

She smiled, "sure, hop in."

She took me twenty-five minutes from where I had been and I checked my phone. "Do you know what that place was called where you picked me up?" I asked.

"Cliff Hunter road." She said smiling and leaning over to me.

"Thanks." I dialled the number for a car service and I told the woman to drive me back to where she dropped me off. Once back I thanked her and was about to go back into the woods when she grabbed my hand, "Where you going Hun?"

"To get my car," I replied, "but, as a thank you I could…" I leant in and gave her an alluring kiss on the lips. Drawing back I headed back into the woods, running.

I came back to the car, my breath heaving in and out. Bella stood with her arms crossed watching me, "where did you go?" she asked

"To get help, a service truck is heading this was now." I replied while leaning over with my hands on my knees, panting. "good." She replied before walking back up the way I came, "Where are you going?" I asked,

"To meet the service people so I can explain to them that our car is in a forest." She said throwing up her arms.

"Our car?" I questioned,

"Ugh, you know what I mean. Your car then." She said before trudging out of sight. I let a moan escape my mouth before running after her. I ran before her and she stopped in her tracks as I faced her. "What do you want pig-face?" she asked sarcastically.

"To say sorry for last night. I acted like a jerk and I shouldn't have hit on you like that."

Her eyes turned from kind, angry, confused and then annoyed, "Just stay away from me." She said trying to push past me.

But I stayed put and didn't let her pass. "Bella, I truly am sorry, hitting on you last night was a low thing to do." I took a step towards her and suddenly lost my footing. The next thing I knew I crashed into Bella and we fell down, crashing into a tree a metre down.

It took me a few minutes to actually realize what had just happened. There was a groan from underneath me and I suddenly realized I was lying on top of Bella. I rolled my self off her and lay down in the leaves next to her, panting. She took deep breathes of air as soon as I rolled of her. I heard her groan slightly and whimper and I shot my eyes quickly over to her, concerned. "Bella, are you okay?" I asked, unsure.

BPOV

"Bella, I truly am sorry, hitting on you last night was a low thing to do." Edward finished taking a step towards me. I had my eyes cast downwards looking at my feet and I suddenly saw Edward step on a stick and lose his footing. Next thing I knew he crashed into my chest pushing me backwards a whole metre before we smashed into a tree. But back and torso surged with pain and I could hardly breath with the weight on top of me. It took him a few minutes to realize he was lying on top of me and he rolled off me and lay next to me panting. I took in deep breaths of air, grateful to breathe again. I whimpered in pain as more pain swirled in my back and torso where Edward had elbowed me. Edward looked over to me, concern in his eyes and asked, "Bella are you okay?".

My hands started shaking and I started crying from the pain that swirled in my back and now my head where I had hit myself hard on the tree. "Oh Bella, I am so sorry." Edward said, slowly sitting me up.

He had one hand on my shoulder and another on my thigh, pulling me into a sitting position. I gaped and closed my eyes, letting the tears trickle down. Edward was staring at me worriedly. My hands shook and just when I was about to ask why the hell he did that another surge of pain filtered into my back and I clutched onto Edward's hand for support. After the pain subsided I realized I was holding his hand let go of it quickly, blushing deep scarlet red. Edward started to turn me around so that my back was facing him, "Edward, what are you doing?" I asked angrily.

"Checking out how big a bruise I caused you." He said and slowly lifted up my shirt.

"If this some kind of sick way to get me to sleep with you then stop right now." I lashed angrily, no way was he going to win m over.

Edward grinned at me, "But I thought we already did sleep together." He said chuckling. After a while I started giggling too. Well it was a good joke. After he finished laughing he proceeded to lift up my shirt and I slapped it away, "What the heck do you think you're doing?"

"I'm examining the bruise, just trust me ok, I am no where near a rapist."

I slowly and reluctantly let him lift up my shirt. He gave a soft gasp and I turned around to read his face. The was mixture of shock and horror.

"Bella, Bella, you're bleeding. We have to get you to the doctors right away."

"Oh, no, it's not that bad, I'll wait for the car." I replied solemnly, trying to ignore the seething pain. Why was I trying to cover up for his mistake? Why was I lying when he should be the one taking me to the doctors for his stupid falling feet.

"Bella, no really, we have to get you to the doctors, this is huge, you must have his the tree hard from the fall plus my body weight."

I turned around to him, "Well, if you had just simply looked where you were stepping I wouldn't be bleeding now would I?"

I gasped again as the pain seethed and wriggled in my wound.

Another sob escape my sob and I cursed under my breath. "I am so sorry Bella, oh please forgive me!" he said wide-eyed.

Something about his manor made me feel like he was telling the truth and smiled a small smile. Tears started running down my cheeks and I angrily brushed them away. "Look, I don't know what we're going to do, I can hardly walk, there's no phone reception, the cars broken down and my cut is getting infected by the minute, what do you suppose we do?" I asked painfully.

His eyes roamed over my cut once more and his eyebrows set into a frown. "I'll take you back to the car and I'll go get help Bella, please just try not to move."

"I just told you I can't walk."

"I'll carry you."

I grimaced, Edward Cullen carrying me? Why the heck would I say yes. But it was my only choice. "Fine." I finally said crossing my arms.

Edward came around to my side and was about to pick me up bridal style when I pointed at my cut, "Lay a hand there and you die before I die of pain."

He stepped back and frowned again. "What if I pick you up, like a mother picks up her child…you know, with the legs on either side and I support the weight on your thighs."

"Edward No!"

"Then how do you suppose we do this?" he said

After a minute I muttered "fine. But no sick jokes or comments and no talking!"

Edward came around to my front and put my legs on either side of his torso before lifting me up. I grimaced as my legs wrapped around him and I shifted uncomfortably. He pushed me up from my thighs and we looked eachother in the eyes awkwardly. "Well come on, let's get moving the sooner we reach the car the sooner I can get off you."

"You sound like you're not enjoying this." He huffed, starting to walk.

"I thought I said no talking or sick comments or jokes."

"Oh right, sorry." He pushed me up again as we walked and I cried out in alarm as my back contorted with pain. I began lightly crying on his shoulder and every few minutes I would say how much it hurt.

"I am so sorry Bella." He would say after I commented on the pain.

When we finally reached the car, my body was sore from the pain and I was extremely tired. Once I was in the back seat and in a comfortable lying position, I started to sleep. The blackness rolling in like a storm cloud. The last thing I remember were the green dazzling eyes full of regret and sorrow. I smiled weakly, "Thanks." I said before emerging myself in the comfort of sleep.

**Please review, it'll make my day. I haven't gotten many hits lately, but it would be nice if i had some!**


	5. Keep the bet in mind

Chapter 5

BPOV

When I woke up I was in a car, and it was travelling. But before I could work out where I was and what was happening, I drifted back into sleep. The second time I woke up, I realised I was in a bed. My own bed. I stared around wildly, confused beyond compare. "What the?" I croaked, my eyes wide.

There was a chuckle from the rocking chair and I stiffened. Edward was in my room. He came from the chair and knelt down by my side. "How you going?" he asked casually. I narrowed my eyes, "part from not knowing how I got here and the last thing I remember being when I fell asleep in the car…not much."

He sounded another chuckle, "Well, are you going to tell me what's going on or am I going to keep making you laugh."

I waited impatiently as he sighed and rested his chin on my bed. "Well, once you fell asleep in the car, I went and got help, explained everything to Alice and Rosalie. The doctors said you had fainted from the amount of pain you had in your back and wound."

"Oh, well what are you doing here? You're not the one who nurtures wounded people."

"Well, I felt guilty for falling on you, I felt guilty or hurting you so much, I just came by to see how you were doing and that's when you woke up."

I nodded slowly and made to get up but his hand rested on my shoulder and pushed down firmly but kindly. The act puzzled me, and the fact that he was caring for me was even strange, even if he had inflicted this wound upon me. I suddenly had a flash back of when I was in café morisse with Dave and how I had said there was a little good in Edward. Maybe I was seeing the little good in him now. "Uh, thanks Edward, but I'd rather you not. I have Alice and Rosalie now to look after me. I don't need your help. Do you think I have forgotten the night you couldn't keep your hands off me? I think you have done all that is needed and I would like it if you left."

I could see some hurt in his eyes as well as something else, anger maybe. I looked away from him and was happy when Jimmy came bounding in on all four paws and jumped up on my bed. I patted him and stroked his hair softly. I looked expectantly at Edward and nodded my head towards the door, indicating he should leave. He nodded slowly and got up from my bed. "But what if I wanted to see you again?" he asked hesitantly.

"I'm afraid I'm no a mindless blonde like your other girlfriends. I'm not as dumb as them to date you knowing I will be dumped the next morning. Just go date them and steer clear of me Edward Cullen."

My voice was harsh and demanding and he knew I didn't want to see him. He nodded, tears in his eyes. Wait! Was I mistaken? Was Edward Cullen crying over me? Edward Cullen never cried over any girl. But when glanced again, the tears were still there as proof of his dismay. Maybe he had change…for me. Right before he was about to leave I yelled out, "Wait!"

He came back in avoiding my eyes, "Yes?" He asked.

"If you promise you will not treat me like another ratty blonde then you might have a chance with me." I said quietly.

"Really?" his voice was hoarse and disturbing but it showed excitement, even victory.

I nodded my head slowly, still unsure if I should get involved with a player. I mean, yes he was handsome and strong and absolutely gorgeous, but he was cocky and over-confident and self-absorbed. But then again, everyone has a little good in them. He smiled and then said, "I'll see you on Saturday." He said before leaving. "Wait!" I yelled, realization just hit me, if it was the afternoon, it had to be…."Oh my gosh, is it Tuesday?"

I asked wide-eyed.

He nodded, with a grin on his face, "Don't worry, I wrote down notes for the lectures you missed."

"Oh thank god. Thank you so much Edward."

"It's alright. You better get some more sleep, you'll need it."

He said going out of the room.

EPOV

"Oh thank god. Thank you so much Edward." She sighed and looked exhausted. "It's alright. You better get some more sleep, you'll need it." I replied walking out of the room. I went out into the main room, ready to leave when I saw Alice leaning on the side of the door frame that lead to her room. She had a cup of coffee in her hand and she was staring grimly at me. "If you hurt her in any shape or form, you're going to wish you were dead." She said with clear venom in her voice.

I chuckled, "Bella already warned me."

Somehow this pixie made me laugh and I couldn't hold back another chuckled before I made for the door and let myself out. I smiled darkly to myself once I was outside the door. I had finally gotten Bella to trust me. This was exactly what I needed, if I could just string Bella along in thinking I was a good guy, then I could win this bet easily. But something unnerved me, it was like I actually cared for her, but I tried to convince to myself that I didn't. But whenever her back stung with pain, I wanted to be there for her, to say it would be okay, to hold her gently and let her cry on my shoulder. I shook my head, dismissing the thoughts. No, this was just a bet I was trying to win, this was just another girl I dump in the end. Although, I would have to steer clear of Alice once I dumped Bella, because I knew she would tear me limb from limb. I chuckled once more and made my way to the elevator doors. Just when I was about to step inside I heard a voice behind me, "Edward, Edward, you left you jacket."

I turned around to see the strawberry-blonde haired girl (that I found out her name was Rosalie) running up to me with my jacket in her hands.

"Uh, you left your jacket. I'm just returning it to me."

I eyed Rosalie with interest. Her perfect smooth body and freckles made it hard not to stare. Her curves were all in the right places and she was wearing a red top which showed her cleavage. I smiled at her and winked. This was a girl I knew I could get on board with. She giggled a little and turned to leave, but I caught her arm and spun her around back to me. "You're very beautiful." I whispered in her ear and she giggled. "Why thank-you, you're not too shabby yourself."

I chuckled, "Maybe we should go out sometime." My player instinct told me to do all the moves, to woo her then date her, bed her, then leave her. That was what I did with almost every girl and I just couldn't help but think the same way about Rosalie, I mean, she was really damn hot!!

I flashed a grin at her and redness started appearing on her cheeks. I took it as a blush. It made my pride swell and confidence heat that I knew I had this affect over women. Rosalie shook her head slightly, "What's up with you and Bella?" she asked.

I knew I had the bet with Emmett, but that didn't mean I could get other girls while I was trying to get Bella. "We're just friends." I lied simply.

She nodded, "Hmm, I don't know though." She said looking down.

"Oh really? Why don't you think about it then?" I asked.

The looked up at me and nodded, "Okay, I'll think about it." And then she turned and half ran back into her Dorm. I smiled, I would get her definitely. Although, that's when it hit me, if I went out with Rosalie, Bella would sure hear of it and then not trust me. Making me lose the bet. "Damn." I cursed myself for being so stupid. All well, nothing I could do about it now! I walked into the elevator doors and pressed ground level. My eyebrows knitted together in thought. Rosalie would definitely be my next target once I was done with this bet.

**Ooo, now we see the mean side of Edward!! But will Edward change his ways for Bella? Will Bella unearth the little good left in him? Who knows...but the story continues next chapter, so all YOU have to do is review! it makes me sad when you don't review, so could you please just click the go button down there and i'll be as happy as a...okay, i don't have a similie for that but i'll just be really happy if you review!! thank you for reading, i really appreciate it!**


	6. Please

Chapter 6

BPOV

After Edward's unexpected visit I had gotten another three hours of sleep. I stretched as I woke up after the three hours, wincing as my back protested from the stiffness. Alice came into my room with a cup of hot chocolate and a bright smile. "I am so glad you're up. You know, when we didn't hear back from you Sunday night, we thought something absolutely dreadful had happened to you."

She gave the hot chocolate to me and I thanked her as I nursed my cup in my hands. I blew on in gently and took a sip. I smiled warmly at her as the hot liquid made its way down my throat, heating my body. She nodded but I knew something was wrong with her because her eyes were glazed over and her smile which was usually turned upwards, had twitched downwards. "Alice, is there anything wrong? Is it Japer? Or Rosalie?"

She let out a small laugh that sounded strained. "Awww, Bella, you're always thinking about us! But I'm worried about you!"

"Me? Why?"

"Edward, well, I don't trust him. He had this cocky grin on his face after he came out of your room. Something fishy is going on, and the worst bit is, I think he's planning to hurt you. Bella, this is a player we're talking about. Not the usual one girl at a time type of man. I'm scared for you, just like you were scared for me."

I sat back, astonished by her speech. I thought about the victory look in his eyes when I told him he might have a chance. My eyebrows knitted together in frustration. Why did everything have to be so hard?

"Thank-you for your concern Alice, but I know what I am doing. You just have to trust me on this." I said my eyes sympathetic.

She nodded and left my room, leaving me to my thoughts.

Jimmy came running into my room, obviously happy that i was up again. he licked my fingers and i patted the fur on top of his head.

Jimmy seemed to be the only one who didn't mess with my feelings.

What if Edward was playing me? What if I was another one of his stupid bimbo's?

I shook my head, what I had seen come from him was more than that. It was something passionate, something…different. I shook my head dismissing myself of the thoughts. I got up slowly, trying to avoid any pain from my back. Once up I limped my way to the bathroom and spattered some water on my face. I walked slowly out to the main room to see Rosalie come out of her room, a smile on her face. "Hey rose, what's up?" I asked cheerfully.

"Good thanks Bella, how are you feeling? I heard Edward fell on you."

"Well then you heard correct. I'm fine thanks rose. How come you're in such a great mood?"

Her eyes dashed wildly around the floor, biting her lip she started, "Bella, there's nothing going on between you and Edward is there?" she asked tentatively.

I frowned, "No, not really, how come?"

"Well…I was thinking…maybe…of asking him out."

My eyes narrowed, "Did he say anything to you Rose?" I asked darkly.

Rose bit her lip and looked up at me, a frown on her face. "Well, I went out to give him is coat back after he left here and he started hitting on me and flirting with me and asked if we could do something sometime." She blurted out quickly.

A look of horror came upon my face and Rosalie shrunk back towards her room.

"He made a move on you?" I asked, my voice disapproving.

She nodded her head and cast her eyes downward. Anger boiled in me. Why that low sun of a bitch, hitting on my roommate, minutes after he had asked me to consider him. My eyes narrowed and my legs took me back to my bedroom. I went over to my mobile phone and dialled Edwards's number. It rang four times before I heard the smooth resounding voice over the phone.

"Hello?"

"Edward, we need to talk, come over to my place. NOW!"

There was a small chuckle on the other side of the phone "Okay."

I hung up on him and climbed back into bed. I crossed my arms and waited for him to arrive.

After what seemed like a lifetime, there was a small knock at my door and Edward poked his head into my room. "Hey, you needed me?" he asked, a slight frown on his face.

"Sit!" I pointed to a chair in the corner of the room and he went and sat on it obligingly.

I threw off the duvet cover from over me and stood up awkwardly. I turned and faced him, my hands on my hips. My face held an angry expression that I hoped would scare him. It looked like it was working because he looked up at me bewildered and scared. "Uh oh, what have I done?" he asked sarcastically.

"Oh, I think you know very well what you've done! How stupid do you think I am? I mean, I'm not another one of your stupid bimbo's!" I smiled, quoting myself from earlier.

An even more puzzled expression came upon his face and he sat there like an idiot with no idea what he was being punished for.

"You flirted with Rosalie. You asked Rosalie out!" I said exasperated.

EPOV

I peeked my head into Bella's room, wondering why I had been called here.

"Hey, you needed me??" I asked, frowning slightly.

Bella was sitting up in bed, her arms folded across her chest and an agitated expression on her face. "Sit!" she ordered pointing to a yellow plaid chair in the corner. I did what I was told and went and sat down. Bella threw the duvet cover from over her legs and awkwardly stood up. She turned to face me, taking a few steps forward. I looked up at her face and her mouth was turned down and her eyebrows shrunken together. But then I looked into her mahogany brown eyes and they held complete rage. I shrunk away from her a little, "Uh oh, what have I done?" I asked, trying not to sound too sarcastic.

"Oh, I think you know very well what you've done! How stupid do you think I am? I mean, I'm not another one of your stupid bimbo's!" she smiled at the last part, but then her face went back and held the earlier angry expression.

I still had no idea what she was talking about and so I sat bewildered on the chair. Was it because she didn't trust me? Did she have a change of heart? What have I done in the last three hours? Bella noted my confusion and looked at me, annoyed, "You flirted with Rosalie. You asked Rosalie out!" she said, a little exasperated.

My heart lurched with fear and my confidence broke for a moment. I'm going to have to lie myself out of this one, I thought to myself. I gave out a small chuckle and sighed. "Thank god that's all, I thought I had committed a crime!" I lied getting up and coming over to her.

I took her elbows in my hand and for a moment she looked bewildered at my reaction. But then her face turned back to the serious furious Bella, "What the heck? What do you mean thank god that's all?" she almost screamed at me.

"Because Bella, I was only joking with her. I never meant to ask her out, it sort of, just slipped out. That's normally how I think, I ask girls out, ad so while I was only joking with Rosalie, I sort of went back to player mode and accidentally asked her out. I'm sorry, it'll never happen again." I acted, still holding onto her elbows.

"What? You can't just dismiss it like that you know Edward. She just got cheated on from a guy who she had loved for a year and a half and now she's getting her hopes up for you! Your going to hurt her even more, just like Damien did to her and then she'll be nothing more than a broken piece of glass. Do you kow what kind of affect guys have over girls? The guys have a fling with a girl and the next day they're ready to find some other fling why the girl still holds onto you. FUCK YOU! You know what, I don't ever want to hear from you again, just fuck off!"

Her words stung and it took me a few moments to actually comprehend what had just come out of her mouth a moment ago. She was glaring at me and my shocked face. "Bella, please I'm sorry! I won't do it again, I swear. I was changing my habits for you! Please, it was only a joke!" I said again.

I couldn't lose the bet, I couldn't let Emmett get my Ipod! If I lost the bet, Emmett would have bragging rights over me and I could never ever live that down. I somehow had to make it up to Bella and win her back…yet again!

She shook her head vigorously, "No Edward. Piss off! Go find some other blonde bimbo you can throw yourself all over!"

I shook at her Elbows and shook my head like her, I would not let her cast me away. Suddenly, she arched her back and fell onto me and clutched desperately at my chest. I suddenly realized I had shaken her a little bit too hard and aggravated her wound. Her body trembled as the fit carried on and all I could do was hold her. She cried out in pain and started gasping. Five minutes past when she started to stop and the pain had obviously died down. "Are you okay?" I whispered worriedly in her ear. It caused me pain to know I had caused this. She nodded slowly, letting the last of the tears slide down her face. She gasped again and then surprisingly, clung onto my shirt.

"I hate you so much for giving me this pain!" she said into my chest.

I put my arms around her protectively, careful not to touch her wound. Why was she suddenly hugging me and holding onto me? But I didn't care why she was doing it because a sudden realization hit me. I always wanted to hold Bella this way. To protect her from anything and to keep her out of trouble. She looked up at me from below and smiled weakly. "I seriously hate you for this. Do you know how much it hurts?" she whimpered into my chest.

"I am so sorry Bella. I would have rather hurt myself than you."

She looked up at my face, puzzled. She suddenly realized she was clutching onto me and pushed herself off.

A blush lit up her face and she looked down awkwardly. She cleared her throat nervously, "Uh, as I was saying, I don't want to ever see you again."

I frowned, concerned. "Give me one more chance, please. If I make even one more mistake, you'll never hear from me again."

Her eyes danced over my face, looking for a sign of lying. But although I had been lying most of the time with the Rosalie situation, I wasn't lying about this. I thought to myself, maybe I should commit myself to Bella right now to win the bet and play it safe. Then after I win the bet, perhaps I'll stay with her.

My mind had a flash of the future, of Bella sitting on my lap and kissing me, of Bella cooking dinner while I came home from work. I shook my head, ridding myself of these thoughts. I'd get her as my girlfriend first, and then I'd see if anything could happen. As she finished looking at my face curiously, she opened her mouth to say something, but then closed it again.

"Edward."

"Yes?"

"Don't hurt me."

I nodded.

"Will you start dating me?" I asked cautiously

She looked nervous and she bit her lip. In the end she shook her head.

My heart fell.

"Why?"

"I don't want to be your girlfriend yet. I want you to work for our relationship so that you don't drop me like the others. So I know that this is true."

I groaned internally, she wanted a "meaningful" relationship. I was highly against these, they took to long. But then there was electricity in my heart urging me to go along with the rules and boundaries Bella had put up. It was if my heart was telling me put up with her because I would end up liking her in the end.

The feeling was so obscure and alien to me I had no idea how to react to it.

I pulled Bella back to me and she rested her head on my chest. New feelings sparked for her as she made contact with me. It was if the simple contact had me head over heels for her.

I pulled her into me and smelled her vanilla and strawberry hair.

I was in heaven.

**So edward is starting to have feelings for bella!! Please review and tell me what to do and improve! :) i hope you've enjoyed reading my fan fic!**


	7. A stupid misconnection

Chapter 7

EPOV

She didn't want to be my girlfriend. But she wanted a relationship. And she doesn't fully trust me. But she'll try me out.

Boy oh boy, was this is a weird situation. I didn't know if I was supposed to ask Bella out or wait until she asked me out. Should I go do something romantic for her or will she be upset and turn it down.

I looked down at my phone that lay open on my bed. On the screen was _Contacts: Bella Swan: 0423563374_

I wasn't sure if I should hit the green call button or not.

Did I wait for her instead?

This was so confusing.

I wasn't used to these sorts of relationships, I didn't know what to do in them.

I had never loved someone else like the way I did with Bella.

Hold on a sec, did I just say _love_?

I picked up the phone and hit the green call button and waited.

_Ring ring_

No answer yet

_Ring ring_

Nothing…

_Ring ring_

Come on Bella, pick up

_Ring ring_

Hello, anybody home?

_Ring ring_

God dammit

_Hello this is Bella, I'm not in right now but I if you leave a message, I'll get back to you as fast as I can._

_Beeeeeeeeeeep_

I quickly hung up before I had to leave an embarrassing message.

Why didn't Bella pick up?

I decided to call the dorm phone.

_Ring ring_

Please be Bella

_Ring ring_

No-one answer but Bella

_Ring ring_

"Hello?"

Dammit!

"Hi Alice, can I speak to Bella?"

"Edward?"

"Yes it's me"

"You want to speak to Bella?"

"That is why I called."

"She isn't here right now, why do you want to talk to her anyway?"

I can practically see her glaring at me over the phone right now.

"Uh, I just want to talk."

"About what?"

"Uh, Alice, it's kinda private."

"Well, then you're going to have to wait because Bella's over at some friend's place. She won't be back until late."

"That's strange. I just called her mobile and she didn't answer."

"Uh, that's because her and Jacob are studying, she turned her phone on silent."

"Jacob? She has a friend who's a boy?"

"Yes! Now quit bugging me okay, I have better things than talk to you."

"Awww, come on Alice, you don't want to talk to your boyfriend's brother?"

_Beeeeeeeeeeep_

She hung up on me!!

"Great." I said sarcastically while slamming my phone down on my bed-side table. I jumped onto my bed.

Jacob. Who was Jacob?

Was it her boyfriend?

Was that why she was so reluctant to date me?

Why did she want to commit to me if she already had a boyfriend?

My eyes widened and I sat up I bed quickly.

OH! MY! GOD!

Bella said she didn't want to be my girlfriend because she wanted to have an affair with Jacob.

Bella wanted to string me along so that she could use me and still be with her boyfriend!

Anger flared inside me!

Then sadness!

Then a feeling of being used!

Of course, this was probably just a guess, but it was a perfect guess, and it fitted!

I mean, who wouldn't throw themselves all over me if they didn't have a boyfriend!

THAT WAS WHY!

Bella wanted to be with me but she didn't want to ruin her relationship with Jacob so she acted like she didn't want me so I'd chase after her!

Was this really happening? Was this really true?

I had to ask her.

BPOV

I went over to Jacob house today to do some studying after a lecture we had at 1pm. We were the best of friends and knew eachother since we lived in Forks.

We had then both confessed we were moving only to find out we were both moving to the same place, Milton. **(Okay, I know what you're thinking, I totally made up that name. And you guess right, I couldn't decide where she was going to move so I made up a name, Milton isn't too bad is it?)**

I was overjoyed to know my best friend was moving with me.

I walked with Jacob to his house. Upon entering, Jacob's mother came and greeted me with a hug.

Jacob's father had died from a car crash when Jacob was only 10.

Jacob and I went upstairs to study for an exam we had coming up.

I took out my phone and turned it on silent so we wouldn't we be disturbed.

We had had a very good four hours studying, and then watched a movie.

After a very nice home-made dinner from Jacob's mother I said good night and headed out. Jacob gave me a ride to my dorm.

I finally saw the Dorm Building coming up. "Thanks Jacob." I said, giving him another hug.

"See ya Bells, see you again sometime?"

"Sure." I said with a smile and then headed back into my dorm.

When up in the elevator and then entered my room.

"Hey girls, I'm home." I shouted throughout the apartment.

"Hey Bells." Two bird like voices greeted me.

"Hi." I said again, walking into my bedroom and dropping my bad and jacket.

"Uh, Bella." Alice asked, entering my room.

"Yeah Alice?" I asked, looking through my mail.

"Edward called earlier today."

"Oh, ok, I'll call back, thanks Alice."

Alice opened her mouth to say something but then closed it again and left the room. I knew she was worried for me, that I shouldn't be dating a player.

I went to my bag and grabbed my phone and dialled Edward's number.

It rung three times before the familiar silky voice answered:

"Hello?"

"What's up Cullen?"

"Uh, Bella, can I ask you something?"

"What Edward?"

"Who the heck is Jacob?"

I hesitated, how did he know about Jacob?

"He's my friend why?"

"Uh, no reason, just, just asking."

"What's going on Edward?"

"Nothing Bella, just, you can tell me I'm the best, you know that."

What the fuck?

"What the fuck?"

"I'm just saying, I know what position you are in and you can just tell me how you feel about me. Don't let Jacob get in the way."

Okay, now I am utterly confused.

"What the fuck? What do you mean don't let Jacob get in the way. Get in the way of what? What position I'm in."

"Come on, you can tell me."

"No, you can frikin well tell me what is going on right this minute Edward, what the heck are you getting at?"

"I know you and Jacob are together, like boyfriend and girlfriend, I've figured it out Bella. You think I'm so hot but you can't go for me because Jacob is your boyfriend and you don't want anything to mess that up, so you play hard to get. You eventually reel me in while Jacob doesn't know. You know, you could have just told me so in the beginning!"

I fumed! He thought I wanted to have an affair with him? On top of that, he thought Jacob was my boyfriend? On top of that, just because I have a friend who is a boy he automatically makes the connection we're in a relationship. AND ON TOP OF THAT HE HAS THE NERVE TO SAY THAT I THINK HE IS HOT BUT I'M TRYING TO HIDE IT?

What was I thinking even trying to help Edward, to unearth the good left in him. HE HAS NO GOOD IN HIM!

"Edward, I HATE YOU! Just because I have a friend who is a boy, does not mean he is my boyfriend. Just because I stay away from you does not mean I really want you. AND FUCKING HELL, you have the god damn nerve to be so self-centred! AND GOD DAMMIT, you do not have to make everything so frikin well dramatic!"

Silence on the other end, I guess 'ill start up again,

"GO TO HELL EDWARD CULLEN! THERE IS NO GOOD LEFT IN YOU!"

I hung up.

I sat down on my bed and started to sob. Alice came in, she had obviously been listening.

"I know this is a bad time to say it, but I told you he was no good Bella, I told you."

She said as I cried into her chest, "you're my angel Ace, I love you sis."

At that Alice held me tighter to her chest, and I obliged.

Edward Cullen had no good in him.

**Edward is a jerk, isn't he? Well, lets see if he can make it up to her, what he will say to her next time he sees her. Will finally see what a huge idiot he is? Will Dave approve of Bella ever giving Edward chance? We'll see next chapter won't we? Sorry, it's been so long since i updated last but i just had braces put on and i was feeling quite sad. So please review! :)**


	8. Please tell me what to do

**Authors note**

**I am sorry this isn't another chapter and just another author's note, but I'm a bit stumped.**

**I do not know where this story is going; I am hesitant to go on with it.**

**If only I could have some help from you guys, maybe you could suggest how this story is going to go on.**

**Right now, I have no idea.**

**Normally when I write a story I have a plan, but right now, I have no idea how this is going to go.**

**So please people, can I have some suggestions as to how this is going to work out, otherwise I'm going to have to delete it!**

**KSRF**


	9. ready the tasks

**okay, so after alot of consideration, inspiration and many uplifting reviews, i have decided to go on with the story! there were just so many people saying i should go on so i had no choice but to continue! This is what i am at so far, don't blame me if it's not that great (i wanted to delete it in the first place!) but please read and review, tell me what you think.**

Chapter 8

BPOV

"Okay, so I screwed up."

"You did not screw up Bells, he did, and he's the jerk!"

"Thanks Alice."

"I mean, he just offended the prettiest, smartest, most charming girl on campus!"

"So not true."

"True as. Honestly Bella, I don't know why guys aren't flinging themselves at you?!"

"You don't mean that!"

"I do!"

I nodded my head once. We were still on my bed, after my fit of crying. But I got over that, I was being stupid. It's not like we had anything special going on between us. It was like crying over a bad project. That's what it really was, just me trying to get the good in him out, but I know now there is no good in him, and he would no later shoot a person than to say sorry.

"Alice, you can stop worrying now! Geez, I don't know why I started crying in the first place! He is nothing and I know that."

Alice looked at me sympathetically, "You sure bells?"

"Quite sure."

"Okay."

"Now, I'm going down to campus to do some printing for my model, don't wait up."

"You sure you wanna go, I can go for you."

I stood up and gave Alice a half hug. "Thanks, but I'll be fine."

I grabbed my jacket and my bag and went out the front door, my converse shoes squeaking against the tile floor.

Once outside I paused to let some of the morning sun warm my face, and then continued into my truck.

I turned on the engine and played the radio.

All of the sadness and worries went away with the beat of the music.

Twenty-five minutes passed before I reached the printing centre for students.

I got my bag and turned off the engine.

I stiffened.

My knuckles went white on the steering wheel.

My heart thumped beneath my chest.

Anger raged in my heart.

Can you guess what I saw?

Edward was leaning against the wall next to the entrance, looking around wildly at the cars.

Suddenly, he spotted mine and pushed himself off the wall, and began walking my way.

I jumped out of my truck, bag on shoulder and slammed the door harshly.

Edward stopped a metre away from me and had his mouth open to talk but I just walked right past him, smashing my shoulder into his.

But he caught up to me and started walking at the same pace to me.

"Listen, Bella, I was a Jerk and idiot! I should never have assumed. I shouldn't have thought so much of myself!"

"Is that all?" I asked, stopping and turning towards him.

"Well, yeah, I guess. Listen, I just wanted to say I was sorry."

"Hmm, let's see, if you say all those things you just said about yourself one hundred times a day for about ten years, I might, MIGHT forgive you."

I said turning around and continuing with the same pace.

"What's it going to take for you to forgive me?"

"I thought I just told you, or aren't you listening to me anymore."

"You have to admit my hunch about you and Jacob could have been right."

I turned around angrily, "WHAT? You have to be kidding! If I saw you with a girl and you said it was your friend, would I start saying that you wanted to be with me but you didn't want to leave that girl so you played hard to get?! Fucking hell!"

I turned and pushed the door to the printing centre roughly open.

But then Edwards hand came out of nowhere and pulled me back outside.

"Bella, I'll do anything!"

An evil smirk played upon my lips as I thought of all the things I could do to him!

"You'll do anything?"

"Anything!"

"Okay, you're going to have to do a lot."

"So be it."

"First, I want to meet your roommates."

A puzzled expression came upon his face to why I wanted to meet his friends, but the truth was, I wanted to see if they had dared Edward to go out with me…just incase.

"Uh, okay. Is that all?"

"Yes, but remember that I have more for you!"

"Ugh, Bella, how much will I have to do?!"

"Let's just say, if you finish all of my tasks and don't disappoint me, then you can call me girlfriend."

"Done!"

"Good, now, arrange your friends so that we go to dinner tonight at some restaurant, you choose. I'll bring Alice, so be sure that Jasper comes. I'll also bring Rosalie, you never know, maybe Emmett and her will have something to talk about."

"Okay, what time?"

"7.30pm, oh and Edward."

"Yes."

"Don't be a jerk this time."

"Consider it done."

"Good." I said finally going into the printing centre.

Now how am I going to explain to Alice that the fifteen minute crying about Edward was now going to end in getting back together with him?

Oh god, I am so dead!

EPOV

Yes! She had forgiven me! Well, only half forgiven me, I now only had to be her slave until she had fully forgiven me! Let's hope that doesn't go over the bet limits, the two weeks we had planned. But if all her needs were met by the end of the two weeks I would be her boyfriend…and so all bet requirements met and I would not only have Emmett's $200 bean bag chair but I would also have bragging rights!

But I knew that wasn't the only thing, I knew that was not the only reason as to why I was overjoyed in her letting mr back in.

I was starting to like her, and I mean really like her.

Lover her even.

All I could think about was her,

I couldn't even think anything negative about her,

When I think back to when I called her a bitch and nerd, I shiver.

Something has possessed me to jump in front of cars, just for a girl.

But she wasn't any ordinary girl, she was Bella, Bella was the only way to describe her, when you began to think about all of the things that makes Bella the best, well, there are just too many, you don't know where to begin.

That's it, I love her.

Now, how am I going to convince the Emmett to come out to dinner with me and Bella and her friends so I can win the bet?

Ugh, I'm going to have to show my feelings!

I trudged off into my silver Porsche, and then engine roared to life under my command. I sped off quickly, wanting to get this over and done with.

Another stupid fifteen minutes of me trying to go over my speech to Emmett in my head,

_Uh, Emmett, look dude, I really need some help here. Uh, believe it or not, I'm in love. Well, uh, I mean, well what I mean is that I think I'm falling for Bella head over heels, and, uh, well dude, we could keep going with the bet, but I think that might jeopardize my relationship with Bella, so man, could you have a heart and let the bet go…_

I am so dead.

I pulled up to the driveway and entered the parking lot and parked in a convenient place near the door. I jumped out and locked the car, heading to the front doors of the dorm block.

Pressing the button for the elevator, and them re-opening to my level.

I stepped out of the elevator, my hands twitching nervously.

I opened the door to my room and instantly heard the booming laugh that resembled the one to Emmett.

Of course, it was his laugh, and I found him watching the comedy channel and laughing until he cried.

I stepped over to the TV and turned it off.

"Woah, what the heck Edward, turn that back on, I was watching that!"

"Listen Em, we have to talk."

He eyed me suspiciously as I sat down next to him on the couch.

"Okay, what's up?"

"It's about…well, uh, you see…"

"Dude, are you okay? I haven't seen you this nervous since you peed in your pants in primary!"

"Ha ha, very funny. Listen, it's about the bet about me getting Bella. I need it to be cancelled."

"Excuse me?"

"This is the thing, I'm falling for Bella, I'm falling hard, and I…well, I haven't felt this way about a girl in a long time!"

"Fine."

"What?" I asked incredulously, did he just give up for Bella that easily?

"Fine, BUT," uh oh, here it came, "You got to give me your Ipod."

"Fine." I sighed, if that was all he wanted, then fine, I would gladly give up my Ipod for Bella anyway.

This time it was Emmett's turn to be incredulous.

"What?"

"I said fine."

"Woah, this isn't the cocky Edward I know. What happened to the confidence, or have I become too superior over you?"

"I'd rather give up my Ipod that risk jeopardizing my relationship with Bella.""Wow, this girl has definitely changed you Eddie, do I get to meet the changer of lives?"

I sighed, "Oh thank god, uh, well she wants to meet you too, dinner tonight, 7:30pm. Alright?"

"Woah, man, who'll be there."

I smiled "Alice, Jazz, me, you, Bella…"

"Is that all?"

"Let me finish." I snapped,

"AND, Rosalie!"

"Rosalie, who's she?"

"A very hot strawberry blonde you just might like!"

"I'm there!"

"Good, be ready by 7:30 and we'll go meet the girls."

"Alright. But dude, could you do one favour for me?"

"What?"

"Turn on the god damn TV!"

I chuckled, "Sure can do." I said jumping up and switching the TV back on.

I ran up the stairs and got my mobile and quickly called Bella.

Her sweet voice answered the phone and I confirmed that Emmett and I could come.

She confirmed that Rosalie, Jasper and Alice could come, including herself.

"Alright, see you at 7:30pm then."

"See you then." She replied before hanging up.

I checked my watch, only 4:30pm.

I wish I could speed up time.

BPOV

"YOU HAVE GOT TO BE KIDDING!" Alice yelled at me.

"Yeah, well, I'm not." I replied harshly.

"I DID NOT JUST SPEND FIFTEEN MINUTES TRYING TO CONSOL YOU ABOUT EDWARD CULLEN SO YOU COULD GO GALAVANTING ABOUT WITH HIM TONIGHT!" she screeched.

"Thanks mum, I won't need your help next time."

"You won't expect me to come tonight!"

"Yes, I am, you know Jaspers going to be there!"

Alice loosened her stance and a softer look came into her eyes, "He will…?"

I nodded once.

Alice shook her head, "That's beside the point. I don't want you hurting yourself again! You are being so reckless Bella, where was that responsible girl I once knew. The girl who refused to go out with…"

"JESUS ALICE, GIVE ME A BREAK! Listen, I truly think that Edward has changed. I know you don't believe me but give us one more chance, I know you're worried but please try and consider."

"BELLA, I ALREADY HAVE! I was against you going out with him in the first place, but then he said those stupid things and…"

Oh boy, this was going to be a long night!

**so, next chapter will be the dinner, Emmett and Rosalie finally meet...LOVE IS IN THE AIR! Also, Edward talks to Alice...will she be persuaded that he can change for Bella? Will Emmett see the love Bella and Edward share? (Bella obviously isn't aware of it though)**

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


	10. Dinner date

**sorry for the scare earlier guys, but thanks to miranda hardie (party hardie), im back up on my feet and ready to keep writing! please enjoy!!**

Chapter 10

Dinner 

"No way!" i glared at Alice trough slitted eyes.

"Bella, you owe me. You absolutely have to. It's a matter of life and death."

"But if i let you, Edward will think that i truly am shallow."

"Hello, life and _death_. Does that phrase mean anything to you?"

"Yes, if the phrase applied to this situation we have here."

"Come _on_ Bella. I hardly ever do this on you and I'll stop being angry at you if you do this for me."

I sighed, obviously exasperated. I had to give in to Alice, it's not like her agreement was steep or anything, i did owe her, big time.

As i was thinking this over, Alice put her hands on my shoulders and took out those huge brown puppy dog eyes, her bottom lip jutting out and her head tilting downwards, making her eyes sparkle.

"Okay okay!! Fine! You don' have to pull those eyes out on me!"

Alice squealed, "One make over coming up Bella!" she shrieked, grabbing my hand and dragging my reluctant body behind her into the bathroom.

"Just don't make me look like a two dollar hooker." I mumbled, crossing my arms as she sat me down on the toilet and rummaged through her make-up.

Alice turned to me and feigned hurt, holding her hand over her heart, "Bella!! I'm offended!"

I smiled as she ran into her room, mumbling something about having to do the outfit first.

Her head popped back into the bathroom, looking at me with questionable eyes, "What are you doing just _sitting_ there?! Bella, we have a few hours to get ready and we need to organise your outfit, make-up, hair and shoes darling!! There's just too much to do!"

I gaped at her as she literally pushed me out of the bathroom and into her room, closing the door behind her.

_Fifteen outfits, twelve different experimental shades of eye shadow, three lipstick tests, five shoe walks and an unspeakable incident with the hair straightener later. _Alice stood back and admired her handy work. She had dressed me in a long grey pants that stylishly hung off my hips and a green ruffled top that hung with spaghetti straps off my shoulders and revealed half my back. She had curled my hair so that in framed my heart-shaped face. And thank-fully she had laid off the make-up, only putting a light shade of pink lip gloss on.

I bit my bottom lip and looked at her questiongly, "um...How do i look?" i asked nervously.

"Well for one, I'm a pure genius. And Two, stop biting your bottom lip, you'll take the lip gloss off." She replied, beaming up at me.

She checked her wrist watch and gasped, "Oh my gosh, I've only got an hour to get ready!!" She said, rushing into her room and slamming the door behind her. I giggled and went to go sit down on the couch. "Don't sit down on the couch Bella, you'll crinkle the top!" Alice screeched from her room.

I sighed and shook my head, mumbling incoherently under my breath.

Rosalie came out from her room; she was dressed in a casual red dress that clung to her frame magnificently and showed off her legs. I gaped at her, her hair was hanging loosely around her face and her eyes were flickering with a small light of uneasiness.

This was the best i had seen her since her brake up.

"Wow, Bella, you look amazing."

"Not as amazing as _you_ Rosalie!" i said adoringly.

She smiled sadly up at me, "Really?"

"Really." I said, going over to her to hug her.

"No hugs Bella!" Alice squealed from her bedroom again, "It'll crinkle the top!"

"I can't do _anything_ in this outfit!" i muttered and Rosalie giggled.

The door bell rang and my frame stiffened, Rosalie eyeing me strangely.

"That'll be them." I whispered, my voice cracking a little. Jimmy ran out from my bedroom, yapping at the door. I had almost forgotten about jimmy this past week, to many things had been going on.

Alice came out of her room in a stylish mini skirt and a blue blouse that hung open, showing a little cleavage. Her hair was done up in a bun and she had a light lipstick on.

"Now how come it takes you two hours to get me ready and you take a god damn twenty minutes and you still look more magnificent than me?!" I growled, walking over to the front door.

I took a deep breath and turned the door knob to reveal three guys. Jimmy ran out into the hall way and started jumping up and down, running from one guy to the next. I giggled, Jimmy always loved meeting new people.

Emmett looked down at the small dog and crouched down to his level so he could pat him. "Hello," he said adoringly to Jimmy, "Whose this?" he asked, looking up to me.

"That's Jimmy." I replied.

"I thought you weren't allowed any pets in the dorms." Jasper said.

Alice perked up, "Jimmy is our exception." She said.

I leant down and picked jimmy up, putting him inside the apartment again so that he wouldn't bother anyone else.

I looked back up at the three guys standing in the doorway. The way they were all standing accounted for their different moods. One of them was cocky, another curious and the third a little uneasy.

Of course the cocky one was Emmett, his hands in his pockets, leaning up against the wall and one word simply sprung itself into my mind - nonchalant. The one curious was Jasper, a small smile fixed upon his face as he stared in the apartment, his eyes making contact with Alice's. And the uneasy one was Edward, surprisingly enough. In fact, i had never seen Edward like this; he always had the most confidence in the word and was just as, probably even cockier, than Emmett.

But the uneasy look had been swiped from Edwards face, replaced with one of astonishment as he looked at me and grinned a crooked smile. Ah, there's his cocky confidence coming back to him. I rolled my eyes and smiled, "Shall we?" i asked, turning to grab a jacket. Alice stopped me, shaking her head and nodding towards the top i was wearing. _Of course_, the jacket would crinkle the top.

I grabbed my purse instead and we left the apartment.

Alice and Jasper started heading off first, going down the hallway, then followed by Rosalie and Emmett who were making small talk.

Edward waited for me as i locked the apartment and i stuffed my keys into my hand bag. I turned around to see him smile a wider crooked grin at me, "You look amazing." He said.

"Yeah, well, it's amazing what power Alice has over you when she has two spare hours and a make-up bag." I said sarcastically as we started walking off down the hall.

We all piled into the elevator, pressing the ground floor and awkwardly stood in silence as the elevator moved.

When we got outside, the cold air slapped me in the face and uncomfortably wrapped my arms around myself to shield me from the cold and to hide my goose bumps. I would kill Alice for not letting me wear a jacket.

We had split into two vehicles, Emmett, Alice and I in Alice's yellow Porsche, and Rosalie, Edward and Jasper in Edwards silver Volvo.

We had decided to go to a little Italian restaurant in the city called Olive Garden.

Alice was driving and Emmett was in the passenger seat, and i happily sat in the back.

"So Emmett, uhm, do you play any sports?" i asked awkwardly, trying to make small talk.

Emmett chuckled, "Yeah, i play rugby. I sometimes play a little basketball with Eddie though."

"Cool..." I said.

I stared out the window, watching the passing lights against the dark night sky that looked like neon beams passing by.

I heard the faint chatter of Alice and Emmett discussing holiday destinations but i wasn't quite interested.

When we had finally found a parking spot, and had walked into the restaurant, Edward, Rosalie and Jasper had already found a table and were looking at the menu. Emmett sat down next to Rosalie, i think the two of them were really hitting it off, and of course Alice went to sit next to Jasper.

I sat down next to Edward who looked up from his menu to smile at me. I blushed and hung my purse off the side of the chair, picking up my menu. "Anything good?" i asked not really that interested.

"Well, _I'm_ looking at something good." He replied, his smile widening.

I looked up from my menu to see he was staring at me and i figured out what he meant.

A burst of laughter escaped my mouth and then rolled into more giggles, everyone looking up from their menu's to stare at me confusedly, even Edward.

"I'm sorry," i said, trying to fight off the giggles, "But, that is just such a cheesy line!"

After a few seconds, Edward started laughing with me and the rest of the group started laughing because we were.

The evening passed nicely, we all chatted amongst ourselves and laughed a lot. The discussion varying from sports to jobs to music.

"Yeah, that was hilarious," Emmett said, finishing off a story about Edward dying his hair pink, "But did you know that Edward plays piano, expertly?" he said eyeing Edward with a mischievous smile.

I turned to Edward, "You never told me that! What do you like playing?" i asked.

"Um, well, one of my favourites are Claire De Lune." He said, fiddling with his napkin.

"Seriously?!"

Edward grinned crookedly at me, "No darling, i was joking," he laughed, "yeah, i learnt to play it in the seventh grade."

"Wow. That has to be one of the most challenging songs there are." I said

The waitress then interrupted me before i could ask any more questions about his music skills.

"Are we having dessert?" she asked, notepad in one hand and directing the question to Edward, who she had been swooning over all night.

I scowled as she tried to bat her eyes at him, but thankfully he didn't notice.

"What do you guys think? Anyone got a sweet tooth?"

We all nodded and she went off to get some menu's.

Emmett laughed, "I think that waitress likes you Eddie."

"I don't think so." He replied.

I scowled again and suddenly became interested in my mobile, trying to pretend that i had gotten a message.

When i put my phone back into my purse i could see Edward staring at me intently.

I blushed scarlet, and smiled awkwardly.

"Do i have something on my face?" i asked self-consciously.

"No." He chuckled and i blushed a maroon colour.

"Bella, there's nothing going on between me and that waitress, just so you know." He said, a bit more seriously.

"Oh, uh, i don't really, you know, care. It's fine."

He raised his eyebrows at me and smiled challengingly.

"So you wouldn't care if there was something going on between her and me?"

"Is there?"

"No, hypothetically."

"Uh..." my voice trailed off. Of course I'd care if there was something going on between them. But i had just told him i didn't care...

"Well i wouldn't care. But then you'd have no chance with me." I said

He smiled and took my hand in his, bringing it up to his mouth and planting a soft kiss on my fingers.

I blushed again, but smiled back at him warmly.

Emmett POV

Bella and Edward seemed to be talking quietly to each other. I had seen Bella scowl before when the waitress had been practically throwing herself at Edward. I had seen that Edward saw what the waitress was trying to do too and he didn't seem the least bit interested. The Edward i knew would be feeling her up in the closet room right now. But he hardly gave her a second glance, but seemed to be staring at Bella all night.

Bella seemed perfectly nice, very pretty and seemed to have a great sense of humour. She was also very shy, and docile, not Edward's type at all. He usually went after the girls that were so sure of themselves, popular, outgoing, and ready to stick their tongue down any guy's throat. The previous girls he's dated usually had implanted boobs, loads of make-up and fake blonde highlights in brown hair. Girls he could easily get.

So maybe Edward was trying to set himself a challenge? Go after a girl that didn't want him and prove he could get her, and so rightly becoming the king of girls himself.

But it was more than that. The way he looked at her, how he treated her like glass, how he now took her hand in his and kissed her fingers softly that made me think that this was more than some stupid challenge.

Maybe he did love her. Or would this blow over soon enough?

Either way, i don't think Bella noticed Edward's change in behaviour, or how adoringly he looked at her.

She hadn't been around Edward a lot before, so probably didn't detect that he was acting differently, especially when he was around her.

I shook my head and turned my attention back to Rosalie, who was talking with Jasper about school assignments.

I really liked Rosalie so far. She was funny, for one. And extremely smart.

She had a great laugh, and looked very sexy in her dress.

I think we would hit it off really well...

Alice POV

It was halfway into the dinner, the waitress had just asked if we needed any desserts? I think i knew what all of us were thinking. That waitress so had the hots for Edward. And i could plainly see that Bella was jealous by the way she scowled at her. What really annoyed me though was how Edward took Bella's hand and kissed it. She didn't seem to mind, and blushed a deep maroon, the kind when we was really nervous. _Get off her jerk!_

I was trying to send Edward a telepathic message, trying very hard. It seemed to work, because right before the waitress was going to give us back our menu's to order dessert, Edward announced he had to go to the bathroom.

"Don't you want to order first Edward?" Bella asked as Edward got up.

"I'll have whatever you're having." He answered and then headed off to the toilets.

The waitress stared after him, i could see she was deliberating about going after him but decided against it.

We all looked at our menus, commenting on how lovely the desserts sounded.

I decided to go to the bathroom myself, standing up and heading in the direction of the toilets.

The men's bathroom was exactly opposite to the woman's and just i was about to turn to go into the bathroom, Edward came out.

We looked at each other and i glared at him.

Again, i was about to turn around to go into the bathroom when Edward stopped me.

"Could we, could we maybe...talk?" he asked.

I turned back to him, "About?"

"Bella."

"What about Bella?"

"You obviously hate me..."

"Wow, you're smart."

"What...what don't you like about me?"

"I thought this conversation was going to be about Bella, not you. I guess you are self-absorbed"

"What don't you like about me?" he pressed on.

"I know your kind. Players. I know what you do to girls and i don't know why you chose Bella, but she's obviously too blind to see all the bad in you. I've dated on of you before, got my heart broken. I don't want that to happen to my Bella. So you better back off, or then treat her as a real person, not some blonde bimbo of yours."

I turned around again, for the third time, heading for the bathroom.

"That's not true." His voice stopped me in my tracks.

"What's not true?" i asked, not turning around.

"Bella isn't blind. She looked hard enough to see the good in me."

**ok, next chapter, its the walk home from the restaurant, and i think we all saw this coming. Since bella doesn't have a jacket, of course edward will lend her his. NEXT CHAPPIE COMING GUYSS!!!!! in the working!!! thank u to so many who have helped me continue this story. u have my endless thanks!! **


End file.
